


Caught

by kayxpc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Brief James/Teddy, Drarry, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of smut but no actual smut, Scorbus, dad!drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Neville sees something he shouldn't.





	

It had been a normal day up until then, it really had. The mid-March sun had melted the frozen grass into a dewy mess. Neville Longbottom, Herbology professor and head of Gryffindor house was walking back to his third floor office when he'd heard it. That's how this all started.

-

The words that never fail to send a chill through any kids body,  _we need to talk,_ from your parents. Albus clicked out of the message, remembering any mischief he had taken place in recently. Maybe the text was meant for James?

"Hey!" Speaking of his big brother, James walks right past him in the corridor. He spins on his heel, finishes a text, and pulls his disheveled robe back onto his shoulder.

"Hey!" He shouts back mockingly and walks towards him.

"I think this was meant for you," Al shows him the text. He reads it and raises an eyebrow at him. "Not me, I've been a saint for weeks. Trust me, my life is drier than dry." Albus locks his phone, crossing his arms. "Why? What'd you do?" James smirks. "More like who."

"Wait your actually dating someone?" Albus asks incredulously. He'd sooner believe Scorpius failed a class than James having a serious relationship.

James grins happily. "Teddy."

Albus steps back out of shock. _"Teddy?"_

James hums and claps a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck brother, that's all you."

Albus groans, pushing the idea of James and Teddy out of his mind for later consideration, and continues on to the common room determined to find where Scorpius has run off to.

-

"I really think you're overreacting, I mean they're teenagers after all. What do you expect?" Draco rubs circles into Harry's temple, doing his best to prevent an aneurysm.

"Exactly! They're only teenagers. I don't want them doing something they'll regret later."

"You think they'll regret it?" Draco pulls away annoyed.

"I just- I don't want them to get hurt, _either_ of them." Harry pulls him back in, desperate for comfort. "I don't know how to do this," he whispers against his chest.

"Nobody does," Draco kisses the top of his head.

-

Albus finally reaches the common room, finding Scorpius emerging from the dorm door.

"Hey you!" He nearly shouts. The common room is empty anyway.

"Is that a new pet name? Because I'm not sure I'm particularly fond of it." Scorpius teases, pulling their waists together and kissing him firmly. Albus pulls back reluctantly and shows him the text.

"What'd you do?"

"I don't know!" He plops down on the couch exasperatedly. Scorpius collapses next to him, resting his head against Al's shoulder. "It's probably nothing Al, don't worry." Scorpius nuzzles into him and checks his watch idly. "Herbology in thirty."

Albus stiffens. Herbology. Neville.

"Fuck."

"Well, I wouldn't say no," Scorpius laughs. "No. Scor, Neville. That's what this is about! When he saw us!"

"Oh. Fuck." Scorpius agrees and sits up. "Well it's not like our dads will be surprised, we've practically been dating since we were eleven."

"Having sex in the corridor is a different story."

"Technically, I was suc-"

"Scorpius! Not the point!"

-

At first Neville thought he was just hearing things that weren't there. It had been a long day, he was exhausted. As soon as he go to his office he would probably collapse into the recliner in the corner and sleep until the next morning. But when he rounded the corner it got louder and louder until it was unmistakeable. He planned to bolt when he realized what it was, it happened all the time. Students were always fooling around, he guesses that's what happens when you don't grow up with an impending war threatening your every move. So he thought he'd take a short cut, through a niche behind a tapestry and up one more flight of stairs and he would be there.

Bad idea. Honestly the worst mistake he'd made in awhile.

He nearly yelped, like a dog whose tail has been stepped on. Albus Potter, one of his best friend's son, his sixth year, was leaning against the wall. Robes askew and eyes fluttered closed his hands were tangled in the bright blonde hair of Scorpius Malfoy. And he was- oh god no. Neville made an awkward and urgent noise and slapped a hand over his own eyes. His feet wouldn't move. There was scuffling of shoes and mumbled words and the faintest _zipping_ sounds in front of him. After a very long time he cracked his eyes open, the boys were gone.

-

Harry walks through the Great Hall doors, feeling a tad strange to be here after all this time. This place used to be so much bigger, it used to be his world.

Draco walks by his side, nervously digging his thumb nail into Harry's hand. They'd agreed that it was best to get in front of this thing with their sons before it got out of hand. Draco led the way, Harry had no clue where the dungeons were. McGongall said she told them they were coming, but when they walked into the common room Albus looked like he might be sick.

"Hello boys," he says. They sit in two chairs across from Albus and Scorpius on a sofa. Their thighs touch.

"What is it?" Albus blurts out, obviously too nervous to make small talk. Beside him, Scorpius rolls his eyes, he's fantastic at small talk. Harry casts a look at Draco but he only prompts him to start.

"Boys, we received some interesting information the other day."

"About the two of you being together," Draco finishes quickly and Harry is grateful for that.

"So?" Scorpius asks.

Albus sinks back into the sofa like he hopes it will swallow him. Harry coughs.

"Uh- intimately." He refused to flush, for god sakes he's a _grown man._

Scorpius opens his mouth again but his father cuts him off.

"We just want you to be safe is all."

Albus groans internally, are they trying to have the sex talk with them? Because it's a little late for that. Scorpius giggles and leans back next to him.

"Okay," he says simply.

"Okay?" Harry asks, a bit confused.

"Okay," Albus finally says.

"You're not going to... tell us anything?"

"Like the fact that you're together?" Draco finishes his thought again.

"Does it need to be said?" Scorpius slides his arm across the back of the couch, around Albus's broad shoulders. Harry looks at Draco with much uncertainty.

"Guess not," Draco claps his hands on his thighs and stands. Harry stands as well, saying goodbye and following Draco outside numbly.

"But, they're like... brothers or something."

Draco laughs and rubs his shoulders. "No they aren't Harry. They're _in love._ We knew that, we've always known that."

Harry nods his head in agreement, still a little speechless. It's hard to imagine Albus like that, in a relationship so early in his life. He's just boy, god he's a _baby_.

"Could that have been us?"

Draco shrugs. "We weren't like them. We had so much going against us. The war, our families, ourselves, we had to fight like hell just to be here now Harry." He kisses his temple softly, Harry leans into him. "I'm glad they found each other so soon, god I wish we weren't so stupid when we were their age. We could've had _years_ together." Draco hugs Harry tightly, hoping he'll stop talking. "We have now. That's all that matters."

-

"Well that was fun," Scorpius leans against him on the same sofa they've been on for the past hour.

"I hate you sometimes."

Scorpius snickers. "Why me?"

"You're the reason Neville caught us! With your flirting and seduction and your moaning like my cock in your mouth is the best thing _ever_." Albus lightens up.

Scorpius sighs idly, "it is." They both laugh. Albus wonders how he's going to survive with this kid next to him. Surely he'd die of happiness any day now.


End file.
